Misunderstanding
by Raiden-Butt
Summary: Roxas is still left with an unimaginable pain in his chest about the disappearing of his younger brother but soon finds himself intertwined with a crazy red head who might know about the incident of Roxas's little brother maybe the enemy is him
1. Chapter 1

A Misunderstanding

Chapter 1- Missing~

(Roxas Pov.)

This was all just a misunderstanding I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't, it was a stupid mistake and I really wish I can go back in time and start all over again.

"No Roxas, some things are just meant to be." People will tell me.

"No it was for the best." That was a really famous line in my case.

"It wasn't your fault." That one too…

"I'm sorry for your loss." Especially that one, I'm tired of it I don't want to hear it anymore! I'm sick and tired of hearing people saying sorry to me I just want my life to be the way it once had been before the missing of my brother went plastered all over the news. I'm not even sure how my brother went missing in the first place, all I know that the day he went missing, it was raining with thunder and lighting striking through the dark endless sky.

I remember running down stairs trying to find a flashlight because the power went out, and my twin brother was up in his room closing the windows and shutting the curtains. Our parents weren't home at the time so we were left alone to face the darkness ourselves. The wind was howling outside making the leaves blow up to our windows and the trees violently swaying, this wasn't really our first night ever having to face the storm like this even though were near a beach. It really didn't matter to me since my brother and I had each other and knowing we can depend on the other if we needed help. We both sat on his bed waiting for the storm to pass but it never did, it felt like it had been hours already. My brother said he had to use the bathroom but as soon as he left the room broken glass broke the pattern of wind blowing and thunder clashing. Soon after that the scream of my brother sent me running to where he was. When I tried pulling the door it was locked I kept slammed my shoulder against the door repeatedly and soon after it opened my brother was gone. The window was open with wind blowing inside and rain drops falling on the tile floors. And I noticed a piece of paper on the floor that had messy red ink handwriting and all the broken glass in the bathroom. Once I read the letter it made my blood run cold

That night had to be the worst nights I had ever had, I ran all over that house to find my sibling but he was nowhere to be found I even ran outside in the raining dark night but it was hard to break the news to my parents. I didn't want to believe what it said on that piece of paper I really didn't. I crumpled up the paper and shoved it down my back jean pocket, I wouldn't dare show this to anyone. Nobody needs to know about it…well for now that is.

Police's cars were outside and inside searching up and down but no matter how much we looked for him it was no use he was gone. We even had search teams going down to every block in the neighbor hood. They went to the local parks, liquor stores, and 24 hour open stores.

The missing of Sora Strife has still been going on for 5 years already.

So the pain deep in my chest was still there but I didn't dare tell anyone about what I was feeling

Chapter 2- Apologizing

(Third Person Pov.)

_Beep…Beep…Beep…._

"Wake Up Roxas! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

"Ugh…" moaned Roxas trying to put the pillow over his head while slamming his

fist on top of the alarm clock. He was about to fall back to sleep but got interrupted when someone poured cold water on him. He immediately got up and looked around and found his mother Tifa Strife with one hand on her hip and a very annoyed look on the her face.

"Good morning mom~" Yawned the small blond and running his hand through his now soaked wet hair. He wasn't really that surprised with that cold shock of water he already got used to it through out the years.

"Don't good morning me young mister! I told you to get up and get dressed and look at what I found here once I get up here?" She said more in a demand voice then a question. "A sleeping boy who I told to get up about 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry mom." The young boy said getting up and slowly making his way to the bathroom. (Roxas was going through the phase where he is starting to careless now.)

"Jeesh, your turning out more like your father by the minute!"

"I love you too mom!"

Roxas quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, then soon after started throwing random clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a rock band shirt over it, black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt hanging on his slim hips, and of course his messy converse that had traces of markers being written on them. Roxas took out his gel and started styling his hair the way he liked, spikes going one side and keeping it a little messy on this bangs that just bounced right into place when he ran his finger through his hair.

He nodded approval and ran down stairs soon finding his mother wearing a pink apron and her hair in a messy tight bun. Then an awful smell slapped Roxas across the face, the stench was so bad he already felt like throwing up.

"Um mom what is that god awful smell?" He put his sleeved hand over his nose.

"Heh, It's that bad?"

"Mom! Are you trying to cook again?"

"Um… yea I was." She said scratching the back of her head.

"How many times do we have to tell you? No cooking in the kitchen." Roxas grabbed his mother hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"OH GOD WHAT'S THAT AWFUL SMELL?" That meant Cloud was up. Cloud was Roxas's step father, the blonds' original father left Tifa and Roxas, because his father and mother always fought about the disappearing of their son rather then trying to work together and try to solve the case. So of course his dad got fed up with it and left them and found someone else and already made a new family, and top if off of the two had to go through court for the divorcement for a very long time. The two would sometimes talk over in the phone fighting about how Roxas never gets to have anytime with his 'father' anymore but Tifa refuses to let Roxas spend time with the man who used to be his father so Tifa was very over protective when it came to Roxas. The blond wasn't really all that affected about the two he was actually okay with it, his father never really spend time with him anyways. Because his father's favorite son was Sora for some reason he liked him better then Roxas, so the blond never really had quality time with him. But when Cloud came into the picture, Roxas was already bonding with him the two actually had a lot in common and It was strange because Cloud and Roxas looked a lot a alike: they both had blond spiky hair, same color light skin, and they both had blue piercing eyes. So whenever Tifa has some of her friends over they would all get shocked that Cloud was Roxas' step father because they would think they were actually father and son, Roxas actually liked it he really admire Cloud.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Yelled out TIfa getting Roxas' attention.

"Yes it can mom." She sighed in defeat and sadly starting to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"I was just trying to be the best mother I can be."

"Aw mom its okay we already love you the way you are."

"A mom who can't even cook a decent breakfast for her family? A mother who works as a fighting trainer? Is that your ideal of a mother?"

"That's alright honey," Cloud came behind Tifa and pecked her on the cheek. "We love you just the way you are."

"Ew dad don't do that when I'm in the same room with you guys."

"Hush boy soon your going to be doing this once you have a wife too."

"Whatever," 'sorry to break it you dad but I'm bi so I'm nowhere close to having a wife or even a girlfriend. Plus I'm to depressed to even find one.' Roxas thought but shrugged it off and went to the living room grabbed his car keys and snatched his checkered backpack that had dozen of buttons and random pins sticking into it.

"Wait aren't you going to eat honey?"

"Not after you just almost burned the kitchen with toxic gas! I'm good I'll just eat at school bye mom, bye dad!" Roxas quickly opened the door and ran out to his car kicking his door open. 'Damn stupid piece crap of a car.' Roxas never really liked his car but at least it was something, he refuses to go in the school bus it always smelled werid in there, the seats always had holes in them so the cushions' stuffing were coming out, and pieces of trash were scattered all over the floor.

As Roxas started the engine a loud bang erupted from the car that sounded much like a gun shot that almost gave a woman a heart attack who was walking her dog and was around her late 60's, he ignored it and just pulled out of the drive way and made his way to school. He soon drove inside the school parking lot trying to find a parking space, he was about to lose hope until he spotted something.

The blond-head soon found a shaded spot but right before he was about to park a red mustang soon took his spot, he just cursed under his breath. Roxas quickly looked at the mirror to try to see who was the jerk that took his spot.

The only thing he saw was red blazing hair that almost looked like fire, but forced to look away from the blazing hair and go after the parking space that had his name all over it.

As soon when the blond shut off the engine and got out of his little crappy car he was immediately greeted by a running blond head that was wearing cargo pants, a black tank top, with a sweater over it.

"Hey…Roxas! I…haven't seen…you in… a….while now." The blond boy was trying to catch his breath while putting both hands on his knees and panting.

"Hey Hayner, it's nice to see you too." Roxas said with a fake smile. Roxas remembered him, he was one of his close best friends they would play fight with each other, have sea salt ice cream, and of course their favorite game was 'Struggle' they would get really competitive when it came that game. Pence and Olette would never choose teams they would always cheer both of them on no matter what, but that left things a little complicated between Roxas and Hayner since they always wanted to know who was, 'Struggler Champ' between two.

"Hayner!" Two other people soon had to come to Hayner's aid.

"Hey Pence and Olette, long time no see." Even though the blond looked like he was happy outside but inside he was depressed.

"Oh hey Roxas!" Olette beamed. "Whats up Roxas?" Pence playfully punched his arm.

"Aw look at this. The gang all back together once again! "Hayner said while bringing us all down to a group hug. This looked like any happy friend scene except for the fact that Roxas was just sad inside and was not completely healed since the tragedy.

"Hey Roxas we were planning on going to the new ice cream shop that just opened up by the market in Destiny Ave. you want to come along?" Olette offered politely.

"Sure I would love to come." _I would rather just go to my room and watch tv then hang out actually. _Roxas thought, but it might be best if he went along so his parents wouldn't have to worry about him being utterly depressed.

"Awsome." (Olette)

"Sweet." (Pence)

"Alright!" (Hayner)

The group of friends walked into the school just chatting about regular normal teenager stuff until the apologizing came up.

"Um- hey Roxas?" Pence said stuttering over his words.

"Yea Pence?" Roxas turned his head to look at his nervous friend. Hayner and Olette immediately stopped talking and paying close attention to the other two.

"Um I'm really sorry what had happened to your little brother." Inside Roxas felt like running away but just sucked it up and put up a good act.

"Pence it's alright, it wasn't your fault." Roxas smiled and punched him on the arm. The blond felt like his soul just split into half once again this pain in his chest was soon to be remembered, the pain felt the same from that horrible night that Roxas was so desperate to get away from.

"I guess your right but seriously dude you've been through a lot." Pence added.

"No I'm serious its okay I'm not sad, no need to apologize anymore."

"Um…sure thing Rox." Pence said quickly changing the subject. The four best friends had to soon part and go to their different classes. Lucky enough for Roxas he didn't have classes with Olette because if he did he would be trap having to listen to her talk about girl stuff and brag about her summer vacation. Roxas did like her as a friend but she could easily make anyone bang their head against a wall just to get away the random crap she talks about. Especially Hayner because the guy talks about sports 24/7 since he's the top baseball player and he was a huge womanizer he almost hit on every girl in the school except Olette. He never really considered Olette as a girl because she would always hang with the gang and didn't seem all that girly. But Roxas doesn't mind having Pence in his classes because Pence was actually a very nice guy he was a dork but still the blond was very close friends with him, they did dorky things that only they knew and would never dared bringing them up. Because it involves Roxas in his undies, with a towel around his neck, and running around in his backyard pretending to be superman every time Pence came over to play when they were kids. Before Roxas was about to run into a pole he snapped out of his thoughts and continue looking for his class.

When the blond looked at his new class schedule he was already having problems on where he was suppose to go, he tried asking some of the other students around for help but most of them just seem to be either talking to old and new friends or to busy on finding their own classes too. As the young blond walked through the busy hallways completely lost on where to go, he happened to bump into someone who seemed to be very tall it seemed. Roxas landed on his hands and knees, he tried picking up the papers that fell out his hands that was instructions around the school but right before was reaching for it another hand was trying to reach for it as well. The hand had long slender fingers with a silver ring around the person's thumb and middle finger and two studded wristbands around the pale wrist. Roxas trailed his eyes up and finally was looking face to face with green like cat eyes, the red blazing hair, the strong angled face features, and those up side down triangles tattoos on his face.

The red head cleared his throat, "Um, this is your papers right?" Roxas looked at him as if he were speaking a different language. He soon again cleared his throat again. Roxas couldn't help but just stare into the green eyes.

"Oh!" The blond remembered. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the papers brushed himself off and dashed through the hallways not turning back to look at the green eyed red head. The red head was left there still on his knees and confused at the mysterious blond head who, just up and left him still on his knees in the middle of the hallway.

Instead of finding his classroom since he still had 15 minutes left to spare he went off to find his locker.

"9…10…11…12…and… 13. Here we go." Roxas quickly opened his locker with the given combination and mange to clean it up a little bit with a tissue.

Before he could throw out the use tissue he was stopped by an over huge shadow that cast over him like a blanket, when the blond looked up his eyes were meet with ice cold turquoise eyes that seemed to look like it was glowing. But the blond knew right away who the person was.

It was Riku Aki, it was Sora's best friend. Of course the blond head would remember him, he was the same person that seemed to always make Sora laugh and smile and the same person that cried about the disappearance of Sora Strife. He also helped out with the investigation and helped out putting flyers up around town. As far from Roxas's perspective, Riku was a really good friend.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Riku, so how have you been?"

He shrugged, "Same old, nothing much, what about you?"

"Not so great." Roxas didn't need to lie to Riku because they both knew how the other felt and what they're going through, they still hadn't recovered from the incident.

"Still pretending to be happy I see."

"Yea, like your not doing it yourself." Roxas scoffed at him.

"Hmm I never said that, I'm still….you know hmm….what's the word?"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah." He said chuckling and looking down at the floor.

"So do you happen to have any classes with me?"

"Here let me see." Riku grabbed Roxas's schedule and looked through it.

"Yes you do, you have Mr. Vexen with me in period 3 and PE with Mr. Fair during period 2." Riku said while handing back the blonds' paper back. Roxas was a senior just like Riku but Roxas actually skipped classes so he was very young he was only 16 and about to turn 17 in about a month and he was a senior already. Roxas was a very brilliant student almost a genius really and was he started signing into colleges and got accepted into some of them. But he was still deciding which college to go into.

"Cool and- hey do you know were this class is?" Roxas asked.

"Room 7?" Riku questioned.

"Yea I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Oh it's down the hall, go left, and its third door to the right." Riku instructed.

"Thanks Riku, see you in 2nd period!" Roxas slammed his locker closed and went where Riku instructed him to go. What Roxas first notice was that this hallway was almost deserted with only one student still trying to put his textbooks in his locker. The boy had blue hair that had his bangs covering his right eye, kind of scrawny looking not that much muscles, and the person was wearing all black with metal chains hanging down his pants. The blue haired boy must have heard him because he turned his head to look at the blond, instead of him saying hi all he did was stare at him. It felt like they were both having a conversation with their eyes and didn't need to talk to know what the other was thinking.

"Here come, you have room 7 right." The blued hair said not really saying it as if it were a question but as a statement.

Roxas just nodded and followed the other.

"So what's your name?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion but most people call me little emo kid, but I prefer it if you were to call me by my legal name." Zexion said not even looking at Roxas just staring straight ahead.

"Okay Zexion, my name is Roxas Strife nice to meet you."

"….."

"Umm so do you know if this teacher is nice?" Roxas said tried to ignore the werid akwardness between the two.

"Why are you sad?"

"What?" Roxas exclaimed but lowered his voice.

"Why are you sad?" Zexion repeated his words.

"Umm why would you say that?" Roxas scratched his head. "Why should I be sad?"

"Because your lying to me."

"I'm not lying I don't see any reason for me to be sad that's it."

"Stop lying, I know when somebody is lying to me or you can say 'Nobody'." Roxas thought Zexion grinned but couldn't tell by the fact his fair was covering his right face.

Roxas was starting to feel unsettle now. Roxas was troblued, he just acted friendly and smiled and this mysterious guy comes and notices that he's not happy? The blond was confused he was a good liar, he does it to make people think he was okay, the kid has been lying for years now. He just said what the people wanted to hear and he did it, why would people want to feel sympathy towards a boy that hardly even socializes with anyone else besides the few 5 people he knew.

Before Roxas could have denied it, but Zexion opened the door, walked in and went to the back of the class in the corner. Zexion wasn't even looking at Roxas way, instead he took a book out that had a werid symbol on the cover of the book and was silently reading it.

Roxas took that as a sign to just forget about it and went over to the seat that was beside the window so he had a full view of the bleacher where some slackers were sleeping or smoking. Roxas disgusted smokers he never really liked seeing people smoke but for some reason he admired the smell of it. Roxas just loved the way how the smoke had a bitter smell to it almost like car oil and cleaning liquids. But Roxas never smoked and never will.

Roxas peeled his eyes away from the window and looked around the class there wasn't really that much people since it was kind of early only a few people were in here. There was a girl who had blond hair, a white dress shirt, and a blue plaid skirt that had ruffles underneath, and what almost looked like was nurses' shoes. Roxas can tell that this girl was a highly ranked student and a goody two shoes, the girl seemed to be writing her pencil across a sketch book.

Then Roxas looked at his left side and saw two people standing and chatting away with loud voices, one had pink hair and the other person had a very bright yellow like hair. The pink haired one was wearing a tight shirt that showed his muscles and there defiantly some muscles there and he was wearing tight skinny jeans with a white belt that didn't need to hold anything up since the jeans were tight on the guy anyway.

And from this view Roxas could tell that the guy was gay even the way he stood ranged an automatic bell saying that he was gay. The other person was a girl that had two strands of hair pulled back that almost looked like antlers but pulled back with really good hairspray for it being to stay like that, Clearly, this showed that this girl was a slut she had a black mini skirt on and a yellow tube top on showing her abs and the belly ring she had, and was wearing heavy makeup that almost compared to a clown's makeup.

Roxas couldn't help but listen to what the two were talking about since they had loud voices.

"Hey Marly did you hear that Leon knocked up that girl that showed up to the bonfire last Friday?" The slut said (sorry for all you Larxene fans out there!) while having a smirk on her glossy pink lips.

"What? No way, I thought Leon was gay?"

"Of course he is! He only did it because he was dared to and plus he didn't care he was already drunk as hell!" The girl laughed.

"Oh my god, that's crazy but what happened with the girl?"

"OH well people said once she found that he only did it because he was dared to she started crying with her eyeliner pouring down her face and ran away with a shoe missing plus she even had her skirt all messed up that showed she wasn't wearing anything underneath!" The girl hollered and was laughing so hard all her teeth were showing. The pink haired was soon laughing just as the other was.

'Wow is this what teenagers talk about? God that's horrible,' Roxas thought while pretending to read a book that he pulled out from his backpack. The book he was 'reading' was about William Shakespeare, not like he was really reading it right now, but read it last night. Once Roxas got fed up with the conversation that the two were talking about he was now paying more attention to his book and was already reading the third chapter to it.

More people began piling up in the room but paid no attention to that Roxas just stuck his nose into his book. Before Roxas was about to turn the page from his book, someone happened to tapped him on the back. He slowly took his time placing his bookmark on his page closing it and turning around to see who wanted his attention.

"Yes?" Once he actually saw who it was. It was the red head in the hallway, Roxas eyes got big that almost popped right out of his sockets,

"Hey your that kid that I bumped into the hallway just earlier! Hey I never got to introduce myself properly." The red head held his hand out waiting for the blond to shake his hand but it never came so he just dropped his hand.

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel said with a wink.

"Roxas Strife."

"What? Is that a name of an energy drink?" Axel cocked his head to the side.

Roxas' eye twitched, "No that's my name." He said coldly.

"Oops sorry," Axel laughed "So hey are you lost because you do know this is a senior class?"

Roxas eye twitched again "I am very clear that this is a senior class and no I'm not lost this is my class."

Axels' mouth formed into a 'o', "Wait you're a senior?"

Roxas nodded his head and rolling his eyes at the slow discovery that red head found.

"But you look young and your so short!" Axel exclaimed, some of the students stared at the two of them and heard some laughs, Roxas was clearly pissed and Axel didn't seem to know.

Roxas just turned around in his chair and stared straight ahead not even going to spare a glance or a word to Axel.

"Hey Roxy so are you like new?" Axel said leaning over, he was so close that Roxas can feel his breath next to his ear. Roxas got goose bumps all over his arms and back. He didn't respond.

Hey Roxy?" Roxas closed his eyes, he was close to his breaking point already. _Who the hell does this person thinks he's talking to? That hothead bastard! First he insults me thinking my name is so type of energy drink, made fun of my height, confused me as freshmen, and calling me Roxy like he knows me! I'm going to fucking shove my fist down his throat! _ Roxas then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the red head once more.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't call me Roxy my name is Roxas not Roxy. Got it memorized?" Roxas said forcing a smile on his face and stealing Axel's words.

"Aww but Roxy is a cute nickname just like you." Axel quickly pecked on Roxas' cheek and pulled away putting his hands behind his head and grinning. Roxas started turning different shades of red all over his face blushing so hard he almost looked like a cherry.

"Hey you look even cuter when your blushing Roxy."

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped his face to still red.

"Make me." Axel grinned. Roxas glared in return but just ignored him and turned his attentions when the teacher finally walked in.

"Hey Roxy lets be friends." Axel said leaning over again just whispering and that's it. Roxas ignored him like he didn't hear him at all.

_Damn this is going to be a long day._

Yay! Finally I started this story and actually finished it X3 I'm so proud but this is like my first FIRST story akuroku I'm planning on going for a good 20 chapters and I just cant wait I have so many ideas for this story I just don't know where to start anymore! But I'll be more then grateful if you guys can might spare some ideas to me and I'll try putting it into the story gosh I'm so excited I hope the story turns out the way I want it to be and you guys will read it to the very end. I'll give you all cyber cookies and of course akuroku for you yaoi fangirls ^-^ (and sorry for maybe the misspelling grammers or typos please try to over look my poor mistakes v.v) Now off to do chapter 3! I know I put two chapters into one but I was to lazy to change it but who cares it's my story I can do whatever I want with it hahahaha….….now off to do chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Being Friends with the Enemy

Roxas had soon found out that his teacher was not the happiest person on earth that he had hoped he was. Instead he got a teacher who was a steroid using prick. First of all the teacher arrived late to class for the first FIRST day of school, had noticeable kiss marks on his neck so that showed he might had fucked a teacher (or student) against the desk before coming into class (maybe that's why he's late) and was already assigning textbook work a good 20 pages to be exact. Everyone in the class groaned and started cursing in class but of course the teacher just shrugged and went on with class. Even the blond goody two shoes was complaining and Roxas found out that her name was Namine and that she used to be in his kindergarten class when he was young.

He forgot about Namine because she was always quiet, she kept to herself and never really had friends because her sister Kairi always stole the spot light. Kairi and Namine were twins just like Sora and Roxas were, but the two of the sisters were nothing alike, Namine was the quiet one and Kairi was the loud and the bossy type. Roxas never even liked her, he only talked to her in kindergarten because Sora use to had a crush on her so Roxas had to be put up with her whenever she came over to their house to play with Sora and Riku.

But other then that, Namine was actually a sweet person.

Once the classroom was still chatting away and the teacher sitting down and what it seems to look like was he was very much texting in class. Roxas just got bored and was already getting a head start in the book work.

"Hey Roxy," Axel said scooting his desk closer to Roxas'. "Doesn't this suck-wait are you already starting it?"

Roxas just nodded his head.

"Woah, I never knew Roxy was nerd."

Roxas clenched his led pencil that was in his hands so hard that it felt like it was going to break in two.

"And is it a bad thing to get a head start?" Roxas lessened his grip on the pencil and went back to writing in notebook already on the 8th problem in the workbook.

"Not at all Roxy I think I found it quite cute," Axel said while twirling his fingers at the ends of Roxas' hair near at the nape of his neck. Roxas already gave up on stopping Axel now so he just let him mess with his hair. The teacher must have noticed the two because he shot a glare at both of them, and hollered at them.

"Hey, you two no flirting in my class," The teacher said shoving his cell phone in his pocket and glaring at the two students.

"Yea like you never flirt any of your students in here Mr. Lexaeus." Snickered the cocky red head, who was still letting his finger play in Roxas' hair. Roxas wanted the red head to stop but found it quite comfortable letting Axel play with his hair in circular motions almost brushing at the back of his neck.

"What was that?" The teacher snapped his face turning to a bright shade of red and his huge hands clenched into fists.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter now did I." Axel turned his glare over to the teacher, his bright green emerald eyes showing no hint of fear in them.

"A cocky little bastard are you now Axel," The teacher got up and slowly made his way to Axels' desk who stopped glaring and was now humming to himself. Roxas looked up at the huge man who was easily towering over the small young blond and the red head.

"Now I'm not all that bad." A lopsided grin showed on his face.

"Now Axel, are you seriously going to start off my day like this or would it be best just sending you out of my class and give you the whole school year of detention with your little friend as well." He said nodding towards Roxas.

Axel's grin seemed to have grown that almost showed all his teeth, "No no teacher you wouldn't want to break that little deal we had now do we?" He said much in a very taunting way trying to piss off the teacher.

Lexaeus eyes grew, he cleared his throat and went back to his seat he then turned and looked at the class. Everyone in the class stared at the teacher and back at Axel.  
"Don't just sit there like a bunch of idiots! Do your work! NOW!" He barked at the class. Roxas eyes seemed to have gone wide and looked at Axel with disbelief.

"How did you do that!"

"It's not important let's just get to work now shall we." Axel said taking out his notebook and began working.

After Class~

(Axel's Pov.)

"Axel!"

"Yes Lexaeus?" I looked up from the work I was actually doing on my own then just letting some geek do it like I would usually do.

"I would like to have a word with you after class." _God now what does this idiot want now? It's already bad enough that he's my teacher and my partner! Jesus Christ this guy is so hopeless I hope he dies in hell._

As the bell rang, I turned to look at Roxas who was already putting his stuff away and leaving. _God Roxas is so hot just look at that nice ass he has I would do anything to touch him. Forget about touching him I'm planning on making him mine. _

"Hey Rox! Meet me near the student store so we can have lunch together."

Roxas looked at me, his blue eyes piercing right into mines and just nodded his head and left. That almost took all my strength trying not to run after the guy and violate him in any way possible.

Once all the other students left the classroom leaving me and Lexaeus alone, I took time making my way to his desk.

"What do you want?" I said slamming my hands against his desk.

"Axel…don't you ever dare try to blow my cover! If you mess this up it's all over and you know how mad Xemnas is going to get!"

"Like I give a rat's ass about what he thinks."

"Axel! I'm serious don't blow it and…."

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't try to attach yourself to that boy." I whipped my head and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Axel, please just listen to me, just this once don't get near that boy!"

"And why should I do that!" Okay I know I'm already getting close to the guy but I can't help it. It almost feels like I knew Roxas for a long time he just made me feel….light. Even though we didn't really have a conversation but I could careless about that I want Roxas and I'm going to have him soon, it's always better getting it sooner then later.

"Your seriously that dumb Axel," Lexaeus hissed slamming his fist on the desk so hard that it caused pens and pencils falling to the ground.

"I don't know what your talking about." Damn I hate this guy he acts like he's my freaking father he can't tell me what and what not to do!

"Remember 5 years ago Axel?" 5 years ago? What about 5 years ago, I don't remember anything that was important during that time? I could feel Lexaeus's eyes on me, seeing if the thought hit me yet. But nothing I don't remember anything that important that I should have.

"God your stupid," hissed Lexaeus .

"Shut it you meat head!"

"Here let me refresh your memory." He pulled put his phone from his pocket and began dialing some numbers and held the phone to his ear. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms across my chest trying to be patient but was running out of patience almost like a ticking time bomb. Then I heard a clicking sound from the phone that was against the man's ear.

"Hey Sora…."Lexaeus casually said without all the anger that was always in his words but in a more friendly tone.

"Oh nothing is wrong….….I called to see if you were okay with that trip to Radiant Garden?"

"Oh really?...you made sure you didn't-okay I was just making sure Sora." Then a long pause, actually that kid can talk for 5 days straight without getting tired it's like the kid is eating 3 bags of sugar a day.

"Oh that's good Sora! So everything is fine right?"

God dammit, why I am I still even here? When I could just be where Roxas is and annoy him since it's so cute when looking at the face expressions the little blond does and ohh when I made him blush almost made me want to grab him and just make him mine on the spot. I don't care if anyone was going to watch I just want Roxas already.

"Okay Sora I'll see you at the meeting then bye." He then shut his phone close with a snap.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"Hmmm let me think….what the hell is your problem, you wanted to talk to me then start making phone calls? Was that the only reason why you called me in? You just me wasted my precious minutes on your sorry ass!" I stomped my way to the door but got stopped.

"Sora is Roxas' little brother!" I stopped dead on my tracks and felt like my heart had stopped beating. Like I even have one but something for sure stopped deep inside me and it did not feel pleasant.

"What did you say?" I didn't want to believe what my ears were hearing it can't be. It just can't my Roxas is the older brother of Sora, the second captain of the organization. I dug my head into my hands it can't be, this has to be a joke! The Sora, Xigbar and I were sent to kidnap. Just to make him a part of this stupid organization!

"How are you so sure?" He just has to be wrong…please let him be wrong.

"The boy we kidnapped was the little brother of Roxas who your very quickly becoming friends with, Axel."

"We're still talking about the same Sora here right?"

"Yes Axel…Sora the one who has been missing for 5 years and the same Sora that willingly left his family to join our organization, the same Sora that is brothers with Roxas."

"Shut up."

"Axel I know this is coming to a shock to you-"

"I said shut up!"

"…."

"Shut up," I closed my eyes. "Don't you ever try to telling this to Roxas!" I whipped my head and made my eyes burn into his.

"….."

"If you ever so much tell a soul about this, I'll end your sad little pathetic life! Roxas doesn't need to know about this."

"Axel…."

"No don't 'Axel me!' don't you try telling this to Roxas because if you do I will turn you into dusks and you know I will!" I pounded my fist to his desk.

"Axel you can say that all you want but you know deep inside that you have to tell Roxas soon." I sudden pang of pain erupted from deep inside my chest…a feeling of guilt? Sadness? That can't be, I don't even have a heart….or do I?

"Axel just heed my warning, don't get near Roxas." I had enough of this. I stomped way out of the room and headed towards my next class, not wanting to hear another word of this.

Back to Roxas~

(Roxas Pov.)

Before I was about to leave that voice called out to me.

"Hey Rox! Meet me near the student store so we can have lunch together." Axel…

I turned to look at him, should I really go? What if he tries to annoy that crap out of me again? It doesn't matter he's still going to be able to find me. Wait what if I hide in the boys' restroom? No people are going to suspect me. Dammit yes or no Roxas? Before I could even process this all in my head I nodded my head and left.

What the hell is wrong with me! Ahhhhh! Why did I agree to it! I can still just leave and when he's asks about it I can just say that I forgot. No that's just going to make me feel bad and a horrible person! Dammit, Roxas your so dumb! Idiot!

"Hey you! YOU! Hold up!" Please whoever this person is talking to please don't let it be me! Please god, oh dear lord please don't let it be me, I'm begging on my hands on knees please don't let it be me!

Before I could even walk to the stairs, somebody grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to the wall. I shut my eyes scared that someone might punch me in the face or worse.

"Hey kid? Hello kid, are you alright? Did I grab on to you to hard?" The voice said. I slowly let one of my eyes open up to a squint. All I saw was the same guy who was in my class the one with the pink hair. I slowly let my eyes open and adjusted to bright light that cast down from the light bulb above.

"Umm yes? Do I know you?"

"Oh yes sorry!" He pink hair man practically squealed. "My name is Marluxia, you might have heard of me before around the school."

"Umm I don't think so, I never heard of you before."

"OMG your just so funny and cute no wonder why Axel started talking to you." Marluxia was seriously getting on my nerves god this is why I try not to stand out! People like him start popping out of nowhere and try to start up a conversation.

"Eh?" I cocked my head to the side. "Was that the only reason why you came to talk to me about?"

"Oh no, no, no, my dear I came here to talk to you because whoever is a friend of Axel is a friend of mines! So let's be friends, your name is Roxanne right?"

My eye twitched.

"No the name is Roxas." I put my hands behind my back and was formed into fists wishing I could just punch the guy and get this over with. Dammit it's Roxas! Why can't these people get it right!

"Oh right Roxas so what about it? Let's be best of the best friends!" He then put his arm around my shoulders and began walking so now that I was walking (tripping) over my feet with him almost laying all his weight on me.

Before I can deny the friend request he then pulled me into the cafeteria. Once we were in the cafeteria almost every pair of eyes in there all stared at Marluxia and me. What the hell is this! Why can't I just be invisible and go hide somewhere so these people won't look at me? This is why I hate standing out it's so uncomfortable when people are looking at you especially when there's like 500 students in here! I tried to slip myself out of the older male's arm but had a firm grip on my shoulder that it almost felt like my whole arm was going to fall off.

Marluxia didn't seem all that annoyed with the attention so instead he pranced all the way to the table (dragging me along with him) that had people all around the table. They were all odd looking, one had blond short hair, facial hair, and a piercing in his ear he looked a lot like a pirate. The other blond was the same girl who was talking to Marluxia earlier in class, the slut. Then the one sitting next to the girl was Zexion who still seemed to have his eyes on his book and only his book, and another person who was sitting on the left side of Zexion was a guy who had a mullet and guitar in his hands and humming to himself.

"Okay that one with the piercing in his ear is Luxord, the girl is Larxene watch out she's a man eater Rox, the one reading the book is Zexion, and last but not least that's Demyx who is desperately trying to think of a song." I stared at the werid bunch, Luxord who was shuffling a packet of cards looked at me with a nod almost saying "you alright with me kid", the girl who was texting in her phone saw me and licked her lips in a slow circular way her tongue flicking towards at me. Just looking at her just made my skin crawl and disturbing my mind with her nasty looking tongue, what I think related much like a slithering snake.

Demyx the one who was all too much distracted trying to think of a song just waved at me and when back into deep thought.

I didn't bother saying hi I just gave them all a wave and trying to make my way to the student store where Axel told me to meet him.

"Hey where are you going? You just came." Luxord said with a hint of an accent. A lot like of a pirate.

"Umm, I have someone to meet." I turned my back against them and walked into the sea of people. I don't want to get myself around those people, I don't want to look for trouble and trouble wont find me….or would it?

Shoving through the crowded hallways made me claustrophobic, I can't handle being in tight groups or crowded places I always been like that since I was a kid. I found out that when I was in kindergarten, there were tricycles and scooters for us to use and ride around in the playground but were always taken, all the kids love those things then rather much playing in the monkey bars. Sora and I would rush out of class and race for the scooter but as always there were kids already crowding to get their hands on the scooters and tricycles. I grabbed my little brother's hand and pushed through the other kids but they kept pushing back. It felt like I was suffocating, I stopped in the middle of the madness with Sora tugging onto the sleeve of my shirt in the verge of tears, then this one kid named Seifer pushed me and Sora out with me landing on my knees. I had cuts on my knee and scrapes on my arms when I tried to break my fall.

I always hated Seifer, we would always fight and I'm not even sure why he even hates me I even asked him but said "your face always piss me off" I'm still not sure but I have no choice but to hate him too.

But I guess this is an excuse for me not to going to parties and concerts, I rather stay at home go under my bed sheets and watch Korean drama shows. Yes I know, that might seem a little girlish but I can't help it, I love watching 'Boys Over Flowers' and I would not dare tell anyone about this little obsession I have.

As I made way to the side of the student store, I could already see the red head leaning against the railing every once in a time he would take out his phone and check the time. The red head was tapping his foot, crossing his arms across his well built chest, and gnawing in the inside of his cheek. I had to admit he really hot, sure he can be a cocky bastard but I can't help but feel myself being attracted to him.

I slapped myself. _No Roxas! Don't think like that, your not suppose to like him. He made fun of you, teased you, and he's messing with your head! Don't fall into that redhead prick. You don't have time for love in your life right now._

I rubbed my cheek, I hit myself to hard I wouldn't be surprised if I had a red mark on my cheek in a shape of a hand. I quickly looked at my reflection from the silver vending machine. It was only a slight hint of pink but not all that bad compared to the scars on my wrist the times when I cut myself.

As I looked away from the reflection of myself I walked into a tall figure. I looked up and meet Axel's green eyes, my eyes grew wide and my jaw slightly down.

"Aww is my little Roxy trying to powder up before meeting me?" He then pinched my cheek I flinched. My cheek slightly hurt from the contact, Axel seemed to notice his eyes was now showing hints of concern.

"Hey what happened to your cheek?" He let go of the pinching grip and was now rubbing my cheek with his thumb, the feeling was nice.

I slapped his hand away, "Nothing to be concerning your self with." I casually took out my wallet slipped a dollar into the vending machine, pushed the button for a blue Gatorade, I bent down reached my hand inside the vending machine and took out the cold drink.

"Are you sure? It looked like you got slapped- who the hell hit you!" Axel's voice suddenly then got hard his eyes glaring slightly. I ignored it, I don't need his sympathy or his protection I already have enough of that. I shrugged my shoulders making my way to one of the benches, cracking the drink open and gulped, the cold liquid running down the inside of my throat making my stomach feel all cold and nice.

"I'm serious Roxas who the hell hit you? I'll burn the guy to crisp!" I sighed.

"Okay I was stupid and I ran into a pole when I wasn't paying attention that's what happened. Satisfied?" I lied.

Axel looked at me straight in the eye, looking like he wasn't going to believe me but he just smiled and put his arms around me.

"Alright Roxy, next time just pay attention to your surroundings. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be damaged."

"Whatever," I closed the lid on my drink and took out my phone from my pocket. 5 text messages from Hayner, asking if I was still going to be able to go to the new ice cream store.

I texted back:

Yes wait 4 me in the front of the skool

_Beep_

Hayner: Alright dude see ya! ;)

_Beep_

Yr paying!

_Beep _

Hayne: No fair!

_Beep _

Life is not fair suck it up

_Beep _

Hayner: U suck

_Beep _

Fine I wont come at all

_Beep_

Hayner: FINE! U win this round

_Beep_

I always win ^-^

_Beep_

Hayner: Whatever Rox see u later

_Beep_

Bye

I shut my phone closed.

"Who was that?" Axel said nodding towards my phone that I was slipping into my sleeve.

"A friend," I raised my eyebrows. _Why the hell does he wants to know? It's none of his business in the first place._

"Oh …okay."

I shrugged

"Hey Roxy?"

"Yes Axel?"

"Here's my phone number, so whenever you have anyone to talk to, I'm your man." Axel held out a piece of paper that had red sharpie handwriting on it, I took it with little hesitation.

I put the little piece of torn paper in my front pocket,

"I might not even need your number since that I'm never going to talk to you."

"Your so heartless Roxy!" Axel then put his hand over his chest as if I just ripped out his heart.

"And don't you forget it." I said in a monotone tone and went back to sipping on my blue drink.

"Well that's what they all say, but one day your going to be crawling back craving for me."

I rolled my eyes in disgust on how much this guy is so full of himself. "Well I'm not like everyone so it's best you just leave me alone and don't even try to get me to sleep with you because it will never happen."

Axel's eyes widen, from me knowing what exactly what he wants from me in the first place. It would take a complete idiot to not know what this crazy red head wanted.

"A-ah, w-wait what," God this guy is so predictable.

"I said don't even-"

"No don't say it again!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to say?"

"How did you know I wanted you?" Axel blushed as red as his fiery hair.

"Because you guys are all the same, just because I'm a gay and don't seem all that threatening since I'm so weak, of course guys will come and get me."

"Wow you're a sharp one aren't you."

"So I was right then."

"No not really."

"What?"

"I actually want to get to know you Roxas." Axel turned his head and looked at me with serious green eyes. He looked beautiful like this.

There was complete silence between us but I soon broke it.

"Look I got to go, I have plans after school." I didn't give Axel a chance to speak but I really didn't want to hear it, I had it for people trying to befriend me especially at what kind of state I'm in right now. Hurt, sad, depressed, and wanting to be left alone.

It's just best to keep to myself right now, it's the only medicine that can help me right now…maybe…..

(Axel Pov.)

I watched as Roxas take his leave without even letting me get a word in. But it's no use this kid was hard to crack. I just want Roxas to feel comfortable around me I want to be the first person he would run to when he's in pain but I know that's never going to work. I was the person that did took Sora away from him but it cant really be my fault since Xemnas was the one who called the shots and I have no choice but obey his every command.

But I really do want to help Roxas I really do but it just seems all too great and I have no chance for that ever coming true.

I dug my head into my hands, feeling guilty for what I had done to Roxas. It's my fault why he's the way he is now, if it weren't for me having to do that to Sora maybe all of this wouldn't have never happened. God I'm so stupid for every doing that stupid mission for Xemnas I should have left that damn hell hole when I had the chance. Karma seems to be catching up with me now.

Heyehrjksdfnksfd


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I didn't get to do an author's note on my last chapter because I was so excited and just posted it up before I can even type it, but just to say I wasn't really all that happy with it I was planning on putting more background stuff and fights for Axel but was just so brain dead that I just left it like that :/ but this chapter I might put more spark or something to make it more interesting ^ ^ if I don't then I'm going to cry…. **

**Roxas: She's really not going to cry. **

**Me: -starts to cry- ;.;**

**Roxas: …..okay on with the story!**

**Onwards to the story now!**

Chapter 4- Leave Me Be

(**Roxas' Pov.)**

I know Axel isn't going to stop, he's clearly the type of person who will always gets what he wants he seemed to had that some sort of vibe to him. That alluring, pulling, and strong feeling about him that just seems to have people fall for him.

But I'm not those 'people' I'm Roxas and I don't fall into such little things like that, it's just not in my nature to fall into stuff that easily. Especially not Axel, but I just know deep inside my bone that he's not going to stop and I can't let that happen.

As I walk to hallways to classrooms I find myself already in my last period. Time seems to fly by when being distracted, I just hope it will be like this throughout the school year I hate it already when I met Axel. Thanks a lot Axel it's your fault that I'm starting to hate life more then I already was! Damn it all, I just want to go home and curl under my bed sheets but no I have to go with the gang and get freaking ice cream. Why can't they understand that I just want to be left alone? Isn't it obvious? Why can't you people see that I'm suffering? Maybe it's the fact I'm always lying to you guys…there's no use in trying to fix that now.

**(Axels' Pov.)**

I couldn't get Roxas out of my mind, the kid seemed to have an affect on me but I'm not really sure why. I mean he's beautiful, smart, cute, and just Roxas.

As I made my way through the busy hallways filled with new freshmen and busy teachers who were too busy on even trying to stop the bullies that were already harassing the newbies.

"You think you can just roam here like it's a god damn playground? Think again short stack!" There goes Seifer again.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I had to pretty much strain my ears on trying to hear what the victim of Seifer was saying. The new guy seemed to have some balls for trying to talk back to Seifer I don't even talk to him. It's not like I'm scared of him, he's just not the type of people I find interest in and he seems to be the type that bitches a lot and I hate bitchy people.

I turned away from the fight that was soon going to come but got interrupted when I got a glance of Marluxia. I don't know why but I hate him. I always have when he first tried to make me sleep with him, no when I first saw him join our organization. I'm not even sure why Xemnas even let him be a part of the organization but I could really careless now.

I quickly made my way out of the crowd that was crowding over to see the fight and power walked to the bathroom.

I checked under the bathroom stalls to see if anyone was in here, as I got to the last stall there was on one in here. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice spoke from above.

I looked up, to seeing Xigbar. Okay this guy always seemed to freak me out for some strange reason he always pops out of nowhere, he's old, wrinkly, and looks like a dirty pirate because of his eye patch. He has a eye patch on his left eye, a scar across his cheek almost all the way to his chin, and black hair with white streaks in it.

"None of your business patchey," Okay I know the nickname is a little childish but it fits him perfectly.

"Come on man don't be like that."

"Look dude if you keep sneaking in here people will really start suspecting you as a pervert now. Oh wait you are."

"Psh, like those little brats can see me comin, they won't even know what hit them."

"Shut up you old fuck." My mind started to wander wondering bad things what Xigbar might do, especially if Roxas came in here and saw an old guy hanging from the ceiling watching him. I wouldn't let him lay a finger on Roxas, I'll kill him before he could even lay eyes on him.

"Dang Axel what did I do to upset you so quick?"

Sigh. "Nothing Xigbar I'm just …stressed."

"Ha you Axel stressed? Totally not possible you're the bastard that's always laidback with everything and everyone no matter how serious the situation is. It's too hard to see you so stressed."

"Well believe it or not, I could careless what you think of me."

"But why are you really here?" The sound of his voice sobered up, losing that hint of laziness in it and sounded far more serious.

"Look I just had to make a important phone call-"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Who are you trying to call Axel?"

"It's none of your business."

"Axel dude, if your trying to call that little blond head"

"Wait you know about Roxas! Who told you this? Did Xaldin tell you!"

"So you were going to call him." Xigbar said raising a thin eyebrow looking suspicious at me.

"No I wasn't and even if I was, I don't have his phone number."

"Okay good."

"What why is it 'good'?" I snapped.

"Because we ruined that kid's life by taking his little brother away from him the only relative he had. And if Sora were to know about him, he would stop at nothing to try to talk to him…..I bet Roxas would feel the same way."

"So your trying to stop me as well now?"

"Of course Axel, we can't be friends with people that we practically ruined their lives and taking their loved ones from them. It should be obvious Axel, you know better."

"I do!"

"Then act like it at least."

"….."

"….Axel just-"

"Look let me just handle my own problems why you handle yours."

"You know I would have to report this Xemnas?" My breathing stopped, my eyes gone wide, the feel in the air felt cold….it seemed as time stopped.

"Xigbar…don't you dare tell Xemnas about this." The words in my mouth almost sounding into a hush whisper.

"Sorry Axel, I have to it's a part of my job."

"Xigbar, please don't I'll go on my hands and knees just don't tell Xemnas this is the only thing I'll ask from you and it will be my last." I didn't even look up to see the man still hovering above me. Xigbar landed on his feet not even making a sound and his whole body covered in black, he looked like a shadow.

"You know I will get turned into dusks if I do that, and I never let myself be killed for someone else."

"….."

"Damn it Axel fine I won't tell the big man then."

"Really?"

"Yes Axel but on one condition…"

"Yes anything." I was desperate.

"I'm going to tell him three months from now, and that's final." Three months? Is that enough for me to spend time with Roxas or might even get closer to him? Three months from now. Three months? Three months? Three months.

"Fine deal."

"Ugh you owe me big time for this."

"And if you die?"

"I'll make sure to kill you in the after life."

"Psh, good luck with that."

"Watch it Axel, I can just turn around right now and go straight to Xemnas and tell him everything."

"No you made a deal, you sleaze."

"A sleaze I am, I never said I was nice."

"Fine but just don't tell Xemnas three months then I'll try to stop."

"Fine Axel. Three months! You better enjoy those three months you little brat and you stop!" He shouted out to me turning away jumping out of the bathroom window and running through a dark alley way not that far up ahead,

"I said I was going to try not …stop," a wide grin creeping up my face.

**(Roxas' pov.)**

I made way down the steps in front of my school nearing the exiting gate and catching a glimpse of my friends near the bike ramps chatting and leaning against the ramps.

"Hey Roxas! Over here!" Olette shouted out waving towards me to come over.

"What's up guys?" I said throwing my backpack over my shoulders.

"Nothing, hey we were planning on going to the arcade after the ice cream shop, wanna come along as well?"

"Yea, sure I'll hang. We can use my car to get there."

"Sweet Rox your awesome." Pence said patting my shoulder.

"Alright lead the way captain." Olette said giving me a wink with the whip of her long eyelashes and green eyes.

I walked towards the parking lot with them following besides me and talking random teenager stuff again with me just nodding my head looking like I'm paying attention but really I'm not. So this is just the part where I nod my head and act like I'm listening.

As we got to my poor little beat up car with almost its bumper falling off, but still holding up and the windows just shouting out wanting to be cleaned. I need to take much better of my car or I'll end up being dropped off by my mom and her exclaims of 'I love you' to me with other of the students watching and laughing at me. Trust me I had those days and they caused me to get bullied by the other older and taller kids, but of course I never told my mom she already has enough on her plate.

"Roxas you need to take more care of your car." Pence pressed, letting one of his fingers slide down the windows and leaving it with dust and dirt behind.

"I know, I've been busy this past summer so I never really got to take care of it during the summer." Been busy sulking in my room and wanting to die, yea I was totally busy nothing you guys will really understand but whatever.

"Roxas I already feel sympathy towards your car, this is just sad to look at." Hayner then gave a kick to the bumper which rattled near to falling off.

"If you feel bad for it then you go wash it, Hayner." I said stabbing my key into the car door forcing it to open and unlocking the locks for the other doors to open as well.

"I'll skip out on that offer man." Hayner took the passenger seat while Pence and Olette went in the back, moving the other stuff I had in there as well.

"The offer is always up." I gave a wink to him, waking up the car and driving out of the school parking lot. He stuck his tongue out at me in return.

At the Ice Cream Shop~

Pence and Olette rushed up to the front counter already ordering their ice cream leaving Hayner and I behind.

As I made my way to the front counter being greeted by a girl with short black hair and wearing a hat showing the logo of the ice cream parlor. A papou fruit.

"Next customer, what would you like?" The girl had no motivation at all, she sounded boring and dull.

"I would like a sea salt ice cream."

"Make that two." Hayner cut in waving the money in his hand showing he was paying.

"That would be 3 dollars sir." She continued in a monotone voice. Clicking the register open and grabbing at Hayner's money and giving him back his change.

"Come on Rox lets go where Olette and Pence are." Hayner handed me my ice cream, I gladly took it and trotted behind Hayner to busy looking at my ice cream and already attacking it.

Olette and Pence decided to sit in the corner in the place a half circle booth that had way much more space then we needed.

"So Rox anything interesting happened on your first day of school?" Olette asked taking a full of spoon of her chocolate sundae.

If you mean meeting a big red headed freak who is trying to get in into my pants but says he wants 'to know me better' and actually thinks I'm falling for that fucking trick then think again! Also meeting other strange people who one is trying to force friend me! But if you call that interesting then it's pretty damn interesting then!

"Oh, nothing really same old," I shrugged already half done eating my ice cream, the blue sticky fluid dripping on my hands and onto the table I licked it off my hand.

"Oh my god Roxas your already half done eating!" Hayner exclaimed. "I think I just watched my money go down the drain right before my eyes."

I shrugged, if someone offers me the ice cream and its free I take advantage of it.

"Man I cant even do that!" Pence said his jaw almost touching the ground.

"Your going to get fat Roxas." Olette followed afterwards.

"Tell me when I care." I said taking the last chunk of ice cream hanging on the stick and licking all around it as well still tasting the hint of sea salt ice cream on it and of course the sweetness to it.

"That's the point your never going to care," Olette whispered, dropping her head down,

her brown hair covering her green eyes and leaving the spoon on the bowl seeing that she wasn't going to eat anymore of it. I placed the wooden popsicle stick down and gently laid my hand on top of hers'.

"Don't say that Olette of course I'm going to care sooner or later." She looked up her green eyes shining making them look fuller and rounded.

"Thank you." That was all she said.

**(Axels' Pov.)**

Okay I didn't really mean to follow Roxas and his friends. I wasn't even planning on that, I was just walking by then I saw the little squirt talking to his friends by the bikes so I couldn't help but eavesdrop on them. It was to tempting and I just couldn't help myself but going in my car following Roxas but not to close so he can suspect someone following him and sitting in the store across the ice cream shop where the little blond is. Just watching him eat that blue ice cream which it so happened to drip on his hand and him licking it off, I don't why but I feel like I'm being set up. It's like the kid is begging me to take him! And I'll be more then happy too but I want a friendship connecting us both so we wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable around each other. Of course I'm completely okay being around Roxas but I have a feeling he doesn't when around me and I just want him to be in his comfort zone when I'm with him.

I was in a little coffee shop with opened view windows so I had a great view of Roxas but he didn't with me, I was wearing a disguise I don't want Roxas thinking I'm stalking him. Even though I am, and I feel like a loser for doing it.

Wearing a black knit hat with my hair pulled back in a ponytail, putting on my reading glasses, a scarf, and I had the newspaper in my hands prompted up covering my face. I lifted my eyes sparing a glance at Roxas every few times not wanting to think that any of the people around me to think I'm crazy and start suspecting me. But something inside me made my blood start boiling.

The brown haired girl who was a friend of Roxas, they're hands were laying on top of each other and they kept looking into each other's eyes like in those sappy cliché movies. I don't want her touching Roxas, and I could really care less if their "just friends" I don't care she has no right at all to touch him. Call me jealous but I don't care, I am and I could already tell that I don't like this girl. I want to be the one with our hands touching, I want to the one with my arms around him and whisper nothing but sweet things to small blond, I want to be the one that will wake up with him in the morning, I want to be the one to lay such small kisses on those cute pink lips he had, I want to be the one that Roxas can run to and pour out his heart to me while I do the same for him. And it seems that this girl might get in the way of that, and I hate her for that.

As I kept watching the group Roxas's mouth was moving maybe talking to the brown head girl then turning his head at the other two of his friends his mouth once again moving, then they got up leaving the ice cream shop and were heading for Roxas's car.

I quickly folded up back the news paper I was "reading" making my way out of the coffee shop leaving money for the coffee I didn't even drink and into my car starting it and once again following Roxas.

**A/N**

**I am sorry this chapter took a long time to update I was getting distracted and stalling and I am so DEEPLY sorry! I didn't mean too . I feel so bad and I'll make sure to update the next chapter much more faster and quicker and I might have spelling errors in this one because I didn't want to waste any much more time on checking it so I just updated really quick! Again I am so sorry for taking such a long time on this one promise not to do it again! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5- Why Do I Feel Like Someone Is Watching Me?

**(Roxas' Pov.)**

When Olette said those words to me I felt bad. A sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, the stabbing feeling at your heart, it nearly killed me. I didn't know I was hurting other people for my own behavior, I thought it was making them happy. Why would anyone want to hear me cry and complain about a tragedy of mines when it happened years back where I bet no one even remembers as of now. That thought had always been running through my head it never once stopped telling me that so of course I grew accustomed to it and stayed quiet not saying anything. But what really put me through daze is why Olette is in near tears even though it's not her problem at all.

Saying a couple of more comforting words to her, the gang decided they should go to arcade since everyone is done eating they're ice cream. As we went back to the outside fresh air Olette stayed close to me her hand still holding tight onto mines. I let her, she was my friend and I wanted to comfort her.

As we got into my crappy beat up car Hayner decided letting Olette take shot gun while he went in the back of my seat and Pence behind Olette's seat. Having a feeling in my gut that this was going to be a quiet and an unsettling ride, but Pence and Hayner started making talk. Good.

As I kept my hands on the steering wheel and my eyes on the road, but I could still see Olette by the corner of my eye her head turned the other way looking out of the window. I'm so sorry I had made her sad it's my fault. Everything is my fault. I blame myself for causing so much hurt to other people. I'm sorry Olette. I'm sorry friends. I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry everyone…

I'm so sorry…

**(Axels' Pov.)**

Making sure I was back a few distance from Roxas's car and my own I just turned every corner he turned, went every street he took, and every stop light he did.

"I'm such a fucking loser." Saying it out loud, and saying other things that only I could call myself with. Finally Roxas' car went a sharp turn going into a parking lot and parked in front of a neon lighted place. The Arcade.

I went all the way to the far left corner of the parking lot, placing my car to a stop. I got out of the car with my disguise still on.

"Come on Olette, cheer up." A kid with a bandana around his forehead said pulling the door open.

"I'm coming!" The girl who had her hands on Roxas. I glared at her. I think she felt something was watching her because she turned head looking around the place with a confused look on her face. God she's so dumb, I can't believe someone like her that low class is hanging around Roxas.

Continuing to glare at the brunet enemy, I was too distracted that I felt a tap on my back.

"What the hell," I whipped my head around exclaiming.

"Oh it is you Axel!" Oh god why the fuck is he here!? I grabbed the guy putting my hand over his mouth and pulling him to the corner where Roxas and the others won't be able to see me.

"What the hell are you doing Demyx?!" I hissed at the blond who had a mullet Mohawk combination of a hair style not really sure what kind of style it was but it fit him well and blue piercing eyes.

The dirty blond hair kid just muffled out nonsense, realizing I still had my hand over his mouth I let go.

"Jesus Christ Axel what's wrong with you?" Demyx said his hand over his throat coughing a bit.

"Don't put a question over a question I asked you first." I wiped my hands on my pants feeling the saliva on it from Demyx, I shot a glare at him. He stuck his tongue at me.

"Ugh, I just came here to go play at the arcade duh." The dirty blond head said flicking his finger on my forehead treating me like I'm a small child. I flipped him off when he turned his back to me. Don't get me wrong Demyx is actually a really good friend of mine we feel like brothers actually so me flipping him off is no new thing.

Before Demyx could actually walk away I grabbed him by the collar of this sweater and pulled him backwards.

"What do you want Axel?" The dirty blond glared and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I scratched the back of my head, I need to be careful with my words because Demyx has a crush on me and I don't want him having any wrong ideas. I don't want the poor guy to feel that I'm leading him on, I mean I love him I really do he has an awesome bubbly and lively personality and good looking but I don't want to get anything serious with him. We have been friends since grade school and I rather not ruin the relationship we already have right now as best friends.

The dirty blond eyes sparkled and began tugging onto my arm pulling me forward to the arcade. "Of course I wouldn't mind Axey! Come on lets go!" He marched in with his arm interlocked with mine pulling me with him. As he pushed open the doors my eyes were already blinded with bright neon lights and flashing screens with incredible loud speakers almost blasting my ears out. Also the music in here really sucked it was playing Nyan Nyan fucking music which I can not stand. Whenever I hear this fucking song I want to kill myself its like a whole bunch of fucking unicorns came together dancing and throwing up on each other with rainbows and hello kitty ugh what happened to real music!? Even Demyx had a look of disgust on his face by the horrible music.

Returning to the real world Demyx still had himself locked with my arm and making our way to the front counter. A guy reading a super hero comic and wearing ear plugs, he hadn't noticed that Dem and I we're standing in front of him so…

Demyx reached over on top of the counter snatching the comic rolling it up and smacking the guy on the forehead.

"Oi! Leon!" Leon whipped his head up and rubbing his eyes. He was sleeping and had marker writings on his eye lids that looked like eyes.

"Huh!?"

"Sleeping again on the job again Leon, tsk tsk."

"Psh like you don't do it either, dumbass."

"I never said that! And I was the first one to ever think up doing that whole marker thing on your face." He motioned to his face. Leon had a built body; strong muscled arms, nice facial features, a scar on his face showing his fierce and dangerous side, and dark brown hair that was shoulder length. He was attractive but I prefer my guys blond and short. Especially a little blond named Roxas.

"Whatever Dem," He rolled his eyes. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well Squall the music in here just awfully straight out sucks and I'm just wondering if you can change it to something with hmm I don't know that is actually real music?"

"Yea I know what you mean dude why do you think I bring my IPod and ear phones."

"Ugh this is supposed to be a place where we can have fun not have our ears bleed." I stated.

"I know but I don't have any CDs on me and my IPod is almost dead."

"And that's why I came prepared." Demyx reached into his pocket taking out his IPod and handing it over to Leon. "Here use mine just be careful that's my baby you're carrying."

"Alright, what song should I put?"

"Put BOTDF I have all their music so don't worry all the music is rockin." Leon nodded walking off into the back room where the must keep all power in this place.

"BOTDF? I think I never been so proud of you before."

"Whatever, anyway I'll be back let me just talk to Zex."

"Sure like I believe you lover boy." I added with a smirk. I really like messing with Demyx because to actually tell you the truth Dem is a big flirt. He would flirt with everyone that had good looks and there is a lot because Twilight Town has people that are attractive running all over the place. Everyone was fit, healthy, and young. The adults here looked young even the senior citizens had youth in them. The children here always played outside and the teenagers are of course rebellious but very good looking. So back on track Demyx would pretty much hit on every young beautiful male here. And Zexion was his favorite one. Zexion was a small, blue haired, emo boy. Yes I said emo boy the guy would go spend his time in the library reading witch craft and demon books and if your wondering why I know this because I would sometimes go to the library for my textbooks and there he is. Zexion in a corner sitting on the floor his hair in his face and just bent down reading a book with demonic evil titles, and that doesn't mean I judged him right there on the spot I just found it unusual that's all. He would wear black and chains, he paints his nails black, wears eyeliner, and I think he shaves his legs to because we have PE in the same period. And his legs are bare! No hair at all it's like he's a hairless rat okay that sounded mean but I didn't mean it in a mean way just an example. But Demyx likes him so I guess that's the story. I sometimes think Dem has a fetish for emo guys because not only did he hit on Demyx but Vincent too.

"Shut up Axel!" Demyx blushed to a bright red. He turned and began stomping his way to find Zexion. Maybe that's why Dem is here so he can stalk Zexion psh what a stalker…wait I'm doing that too Roxas. Congratulations Axel you had finally lost your cool over a small blond you barely know.

I shake my head quite disappointed in myself but Roxas is worth it.

As I made my way around the arcade trying to find the blond my eyes had then met a pair of light brown eyes. It felt like all my blood in my body went cold. Hayner was looking at me his eyes confused but a bit of glaring. I'm not sure on how to respond. Does he know it's me? Is he going to confront me on why am I here? Is he going to tell Roxas? Oh god what am I going to do if he tells Roxas he's going to forever think I'm a creepy stalker plus he knows I like him. That is just not looking great for me. I have a reputation to keep up and if this leaks out in the public I'm fucked.

Fuck.

**(Roxas' Pov.)**

As we got out of my poor beat up car Hayner was the first one to run out and into the arcade. Hayner is a complete sucker for arcades and video games he would do anything to beat up anyone's (my) butt in a fair game. He beat me so many times in video games it's just sad but I had my wins every once in awhile. But it's still pretty sad.

As I slammed my car door shut I looked over at Olette see still looked a bit sad but not the much as before when we were making our way here. I felt really sorry for letting her feel this way about me, it just breaks my heart to see her be sad over me. It's not like I'm any special, I actually don't see why people try attaching themselves on me or want to get involved with me. I found it kind of pathetic. But not to Olette I mean she was my friend since we're kids so that was way before I even went to depression so it's not her fault. We didn't know things we're going to turn out like this especially to my little brother. Why did it hade to be him? He was such a sweet kid he was my little brother for Christ sake I was the older brother! I was the one who was supposed to protect him and not let harm come near my brother at all cost. He came first then me. He basically had the better protection…but I guess it wasn't enough now was it.

As I was making my way into the unusual bright neon place I suddenly had this strange feeling. I looked over behind me just precaution but it was empty nothing out of the ordinary. The feeling I had was like…if someone was…watching me? Nah it couldn't be I mean who would be watching me? I brushed it off just imaging things I bet.

As me and Olette entered we were greeted by loud booming speakers and lights flashing into our eyes I was nearly about to take out my reading glasses but realized I left them in the car. Oh well if I end up blind I might as well have another reason for not interacting with people now.

Before I can even process everything in my surroundings Olette had already pulled on my arm dragging me in front of a gaming T.V. screen and extra layering beneath our feet. It was DDR. _God damn it._ I hate this game I always hated dancing but my brother was a big fan in moving and dancing so he would try to make me dance but I would refuse. I never like the thought in having to shake my hips and sway my arms in the air like a complete dumbass it was idiotic to me and unnerving.

As I was about to refuse in doing this she already popped in some coins in the machine and picking a song, and I was going to step off the matt she glared at me. Saying "if-you-don't-do-this-I'll-beat-your-ass" look . Got to admit it scared the living shit right out of me. Olette can be pretty scary at times and when she does we wouldn't dare tell her to calm down because she would shred us apart on the spot. And trust me Pence did that and it took us both me and Hayner just to pull her off of Pence. But yeah she is really feisty when mad or upset so we would stay out of her way or do what we're told too just to save our asses and that time was now. So I looked at her a bit (lot) nervous but she ignored it and picked out a song. _Damn someone please help me!_

The music started and on the screen it then began to show neon arrows pointing different angles I honestly didn't know what to do. It was like my whole body stiffened and was refusing me to move so as the bright green neon were going down it then showed "boo" for every time I missed one. So as I missing the arrows I looked at Olette. She was in the zone her feet moving fast and her hips were moving perfectly with the beat and with her head tossed side to side making her brown her bounce. Also the lighting of the neon lights in here made her skin glow beautifully almost like a nice pale look to them and she was showing skin. Her arms were bare when she folded her sleeves in, her legs were showing because she was wearing tan shorts, and her whole neck was exposed when she tossed her head to the music. And this made a crowd around us. As I looked around I saw guys gawk at her eyes watching her every move and mouth hanging down open.

I wanted to punch them all in the faces. I'm sorry but I'm a protective brother over her and I hate guys who try putting the moves on her. I sent my worse glare to them.

Once they saw me, a lot of them scattered off. _Psh, that's what I thought freaking cunts._

As the song ended Olette turned to me and pouted.

"Rox you didn't even try."

"Olette you know I hate dancing." I shoved my hands in my pockets rolling my eyes.

"Your no fun." She crossed her over her chest stomping her foot like a little child who didn't get what she wanted. I laughed at her stance, it made her look adorable I have to admit.

She gave me a questioning look cocking her head to the side making her brown swirls bounce. "What's so funny?"

"Tch, you look like child right now."

"Then I should do this more often then."

"Why?"

"So I can see you smile more."

The smile faded off my face turning into a more shocked expression. She just smiled at me her dimples showing on the left cheek.

Next she opened her mouth about to say something but my phone rang interrupting her. Taking my phone out and checking the caller ID, "Hey Olette I got to take this call, be right back." Not even looking up I dashed right out of that pushing me way out of the crowd snatching the door open and making it close behind me. I didn't know where exactly where I was going but I was in a dark alleyway, I looked right and left then finally answered the call.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"….What's up?"

"Got something."

"Tell me.."

"I have good news and bad news…"

"Tell me the bad news first."

"Okay…Sora might hade left the country."

Sigh. "Tell me the good news."

"I think I have a lead on where Sora might have been before he left…." I gripped hard on the phone my knuckles turning white.

"Where are you?"

"The other side of town…it's pretty dangerous out here."

I knew what he was trying to do.

"I'm coming."

"Roxas don't …it's not safe here." He didn't want me to go…

"I don't care I'm still coming."

"…."

"He's my fucking brother so I deserve to go."

"….Fine .."

"Thank you…"

"I'll text you the address."

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet." He hung up.

I didn't know what happened first or last but I knew I felt my blood was running fast into me, my movement were weak and lifeless, I slipped down onto the concrete floor my knees bent and my head resting against them. And I was only focusing on one thing…and one thing only…

Sora is near…

**Ugh sorry that I ended the story so short I feel really bad about it but I honestly didn't know what to put next. I mean I did but if I were to put it in this chapter it **

**would have been a huge mess and I really didn't want that so I had to end it like this. Again such a late update sorry…I have no excuse. I was just being a complete procrastinator and just totally pushing this story to the side. Basically being lazy and I feel really bad but I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly as possible. But I'm not making any promises because school is coming up soon and I'm going to be really busy these upcoming semesters now so updating might be more late then usual. And I am. SO. VERY. SORRY. But yea there's my little rant so see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I decided I'm going to rewrite this whole story again because really I hate how it's coming out. The grammar errors and the format of this story is shit and now I'm just going rewrite it all over again. I might have this story up maybe around December or possible this month but really I'm not sure so I'm going to take this story down and just fix it all up. But now that I got that out of the way I'm going to put up a different story that has been in my head for awhile. And well I hope you guys stick around for that but for now this story is dead but I will bring it back alive soon! So see ya later now.


End file.
